<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nerves by satyrnskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704658">nerves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrnskies/pseuds/satyrnskies'>satyrnskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kataang - Freeform, Katara - Freeform, Love, No Smut, Romance, Sweet, aang - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrnskies/pseuds/satyrnskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some healthy and wholesome kataang focusing on katara’s nervousness around she and aang’s first time. set almost eight years after the war ends. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“toph, are you sure you don’t want to come out and swim?” katara called across the clear lake, wrapping her hair up and away from her face. “it’s not as deep as you think it is!”</p><p>the earthbender shook her head from her seat on the sand, leaning back to soak in the afternoon sun. “no thanks, sugar queen. i’ll stay right here where i can see.” katara shrugged, swimming over to where suki lounged on a massive rock, kicking her feet lazily in the water. “don’t even think about it, katara,” the brunette murmured, holding a hand up. “playing around with a waterbending master in water isn’t as fun as you think it is.” </p><p>toph laughed from her post on the shore, nodding in agreement. katara sighed, resting her head on her forearms next to suki’s torso. “i’m just trying to pass time! aang will be here any moment, i haven’t seen him in weeks, i don’t know how you’re not feeling the same way about sokka!” suki opened her eyes at that, a goofy smile coming onto her face. “mmm, i do miss sokka,” her eyes glazed over and she tuned out of the conversation for a moment, laughing to herself. “it’s been almost a month, i bet he’s so wound up that we’ll just-“ </p><p>“HEY!” katara yelled, shaking her head fervently. “i don’t want to hear about you and my brother... you know! it’s bad enough we have to actually hear it every time we camp out together.” toph made a face, shouting in response, “yeah! or watch it, for those of us who see through the ground!” suki laughed, sitting up. “oh come on, katara. don’t act like you and aang aren’t going to be at it like wild rabbaroos once you think everyones asleep.”</p><p>heat rose to katara’s cheeks immediately, her face contorting to show her mortification. “aang and i have never- we’ve never even talked about it! and we certainly don’t go at it like rabbaroos!” she heard toph laughing and turned, furious, with her hands on her hips. “it’s not funny, toph! there are more important things to worry about!” </p><p>suki laid her hand on katara’s shoulder, obviously suppressing a smile. “it’s okay, i think we’re just surprised you and aang haven’t been together in that way, is all.”</p><p>“do you think aang thinks about it?” the question was serious, and insecurities began biting at katara the longer the conversation lasted. </p><p>brows furrowed, suki nodded. “he’s a guy, so yeah. that’s the number one thing on their brains at all times.” toph piped up from the shore, retying her hair. “yup! even little twinkle toes. you should feel how his heart speeds up every time you’re around him. it’s pretty sweet, actually.”</p><p>this did nothing to calm katara’s nerves. “do you think it makes him... unhappy? that we haven’t done it?” she felt insanely ridiculous and childlike, completely out of her element when it came to things like this. she didn’t want aang to feel like something was missing from their relationship.</p><p>“nah, nothing like that would make him unhappy,” toph answered, laying back in the sand. “he probably just thinks it’s time to get it over with. it’s been almost seven years, yanno?”</p><p>get it over with? katara didn’t like that phrasing at all. she was extremely skilled in midwifing, but it was what came before the baby was made that was always a massive question mark to her. things in the south pole were different-nobody talked about intimate affairs like sex. you were simply supposed to figure it out yourself.</p><p>“so how do you... how do you bring it up?” katara hated showing her naivety. she felt it made her look weak, especially when suki’s brows knitted as she looked at the water tribe girl. “bring it up?” the brunette thought for a moment, crossing her arms. “can you imagine bringing it up to aang?”</p><p>katara pondered that for a moment. she and aang talked about everything. their relationship was one without any kind of secrets or hidden feelings. that’s what she loved most about it, the ability to be completely open with the boy she loved so much. could she imagine talking about sex with aang? sure, if he brought it up. the real question was if katara would be able to spark the conversation.</p><p>the answer, she found, was a resounding no. she shook her head, and suki made a face. “then you’ve got to initiate it.”</p><p>“how do i... initiate it?” katara was even tired of hearing her own questions at this point, but suki simply shrugged, thinking.</p><p>“hmm... toph? any ideas?” she looked over at the small girl, much to katara’s confusion. “toph doesn’t know any more about it than i do,” she scoffed, brows furrowed. </p><p>toph and suki both laughed at this, the former shaking her head. “talk what you know, sugar queen. i’m no stranger to romance.”</p><p>shocked, katara spun around, her jaw open in surprise. “toph! you’ve- you’ve had sex before?” she didn’t know why it was so shocking; she just had never seen toph interact with anyone past a few punches to the arm. suki giggled, nodding. “yes ma’am, toph’s a pretty hot item. i’m surprised you didn’t know.” </p><p>toph shrugged, picking at something between her toes. “yeah, being the world’s greatest earthbender in the world has it’s perks.” katara sighed, flopping into the water in disdain. “great, so i’m the only one here who’s freaked out about sex?”</p><p>both the girls nodded solemnly, and toph shrugged. “it’s really not a big deal, katara. i don’t know how they do things down south, but the air nomads were pretty relaxed around the topic. if aang hasn’t pushed for it, i don’t see why it’s all of a sudden a huge issue.”</p><p>it wasn’t a big deal to THEM, but it was to katara. she wished it wasn’t, wished that she had grown up in a place that wasn’t so conservative around intimacy in relationships. with all her worldly experience, after helping end a century long war and restoring balance to the earth, katara was stumped by sex, of all things.</p><p>suki laid her hand on the girls shoulder, softening once she realized how down katara suddenly seemed. “i’ve got a very cute nightgown you could borrow. it’ll drive aang crazy, you won’t even need to say anything.”</p><p>nodding, but not necessarily convinced, katara’s next words were cut short by an enormous shadow being cast across them, knowing immediately that it was appa.</p><p>both toph and suki noticed, the latter immediately making her way to the shore alongside katara. the three girls made their way to the area appa circled above, ready to land.</p><p>finally, after what seemed like forever, aang and sokka were climbing off the massive bison, mirroring grins on their faces. both the boys hugged and greeted toph before dispersing to their girlfriends, sokka and suki immediately falling into a deep kiss that made katara roll her eyes. </p><p>the past month had been good to aang. his face had become slightly more defined; the final touches of manhood settling into his features. those wide grey eyes held the light katara adored so much, and she found that nothing else had changed the moment she was swept into the world’s tightest hug. her earlier worries seeped away, chased off by aang’s positive energy and the light kisses he peppered across her face. “i missed you so much, my love,” he murmured, holding her against his chest with her feet ten inches off the ground. she smiled, her arms wrapped around his shoulders in a vice like grip. “not nearly as much as i missed you.”</p><p>their moment was ruined, as always, with sokka’s groan reverberating across the clearing. “yuck, you guys are giving me the oogies.” katara rolled her eyes, going over to hug her brother. “i missed you too, jerk,” she laughed, and sokka pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “that’s not very nice, little sister. anything could have happened to me when i was away.” he faked a pout, but katara could see the repressed smile hidden beneath the facade.</p><p>the group helped unload appa and get the guys comfortable. toph had found their rendezvous point- a decently sized house in the eastern earth kingdom. the owner was a little old man who had been more than happy to host the avatar and his friends. very sweet, katara thought. </p><p>she and aang got their own room. the initial excitement of seeing him had dissipated, allowing her anxiety to edge back in as they unpacked. she kept finding herself staring at aang, who went through the motions with a calm grace that always fascinated her. there was no point in getting settled in; he and katara would be leaving the following day, making up for time lost together. </p><p>she was looking forward to being alone with aang. she valued their quality time, as did he, and just a single day spent with him left her in high spirits for weeks. the young avatar was a romantic at heart, always treating katara with the utmost respect and adoration. she loved it, and she loved aang, but she HATED the knot in her stomach that had only tightened since her conversation with suki and toph at the shoreline. </p><p>the knot grew larger each time aang pressed a hand to her back or a kiss to her face, feeling very odd about the whole situation. nighttime grew closer, as did her planned deflowering of the young man. katara figured if she got it out of the way tonight, somehow, it would ease the pressure on their trip the next day. if what toph said was true, it shouldn’t be too hard to go through with the evening. it would be perfect, she would make sure of it. somehow. tomorrow would be a new day, and katara would be a new woman.</p><p>ignoring her shaking insides, the waterbender forced a smile, wrapping her arm around aang’s waist.</p><p>it would be perfect.</p><p>-</p><p>katara stared at herself in the mirror, her confidence waning with each passing moment. the nightgown suki loaned her just barely reached her thighs, and the top seemed to be held up by two thin pieces of thread, squeezing her chest so tightly it hurt. initially, katara had adored the deep purple silk and pearled neckline, but now she felt like a little girl playing dress up. </p><p>no matter how she fixed her hair, it fluffed back into a frizzy cloud that covered half of her face. she wanted to cry in frustration. why was this so much pressure! it was just aang, the undeniable love of her life. the most powerful person on the planet. who could have absolutely any girl he wanted yet had never strayed from katara... that she knew of at least.</p><p>no! she shook the thought vigorously from her head. there was no way she would let her brain ruin this. it was going to be perfect, and meticulous, and everything would be fine afterward.</p><p>when she shoved this idea down her throat enough times, she decided to simply tuck her hair behind her ears and call it a day. the dress was out of her comfort zone, but she figured aang would like it. a win there, at least. </p><p>combing through her hair once more, katara took a deep breath and walked out of the small bathroom, clasping her hands behind her back and finding aang turned away, rifling through the bookcase. “katara, look! they’ve got a book on flying bis-“ </p><p>his sentence was cut short when he caught sight of katara, his eyes following a trail up her legs and torso, his jaw wide open by the time he reached her face. “oh,” he mumbled, his cheeks turning a deep crimson. “that’s a new dress.” </p><p>katara glanced away, feeling her own face reddening under aang’s stare. “do you like it?” she asked softly, tugging at the bottom of the fabric. the dim lamplight cast his features into relief, his grey eyes reflecting the flames so vividly katara’s heart did a flip. she walked over to him, extremely embarrassed but feeling oddly powerful. </p><p>“o-of course i do,” aang smoothed katara’s hair away from her face, kissing her squarely on the forehead. he glanced back down at the dress, rubbing his finger along the hem. “this color looks beautiful on you. are you cold?” his eyebrows furrowed in worry, and katara giggled, shaking her head. “no, i’m fine. i am ready to lay down though, if that’s okay.”</p><p>a lie. katara was a terrible liar, and she knew aang could sense something off about her. katara never learned how to flirt- the first fourteen years of her life were spent on a glacier with no boys around but her brother. no one had even thought to give her the official “talk” until her sixteenth birthday when sokka got a little crazy with the cactus juice. she was completely out of her element now as she climbed into bed with aang, who laid back on the mattress with a sweet smile on his face. </p><p>“i’m so glad to be home,” he whispered, squeezing katara’s waist. she propped herself on her elbow to look at him, brows knitted. “what do you mean? we’re not home, silly.”</p><p>aang nodded, bringing his hand up her back. “i’m with you. that’s where home is, for me.” he cupped katara’s face, bringing it to his press a gentle kiss to her lips. </p><p>“oh, aang. i missed you so much.” her heart felt as though it would fall out of her chest at his words. normally, they would fall asleep wound around one another, but the plan for tonight was much different. blushing furiously, katara wondered to herself how she was going to initiate the... act. aang had never shown any obvious signs of wanting to have sex, not that she could think of anyway, and it’s not like she was a professional of seduction. she let the kiss deepen, sliding her leg over him and meeting his lips once more. </p><p>the grey-eyed boy had never so much as tried to feel katara up, something she hadn’t thought of up to that point. what if he didn’t even want to have sex with her? it had been almost seven years of them together non stop, but suki and toph made it seem like they were on a time limit, like she would lose aang soon if she didn’t go for it now; and she wasn’t about to let that happen. </p><p>she found it wasn’t all that hard to get the two of them worked up. within a few minutes aang was sitting up, his hands squeezing her hips beneath the thin dress and katara’s hands clasped behind his neck. she was content to stay that way for the rest of the night, but also knew there wouldn’t be a time where she felt confident enough to try again in the near future. too much pressure. </p><p>katara made subtle attempts to initiate, tugging on aang’s pants and kissing him with more and more fervency each time. she felt like a bumbling hogmonkey, completely unaware of what step to take next or what even felt good. she knew that she loved the way aang was touching her, the new heat in his kisses more than welcome, but it was like she wasn’t in control of her own body, and her awkwardness reached new peaks when aang finally pulled away, puzzled.</p><p>“is everything okay?” </p><p>embarrassment blossomed across her cheeks, the urge to run and hide overwhelming. still, she tried to lie. “of course, why do you ask?” why does he ask? because her heart was beating against her ribcage so loudly it probably woke appa up outside. </p><p>he cupped her face, his bemusement not dissipating. “because you’ve been trying to take my clothes off for the past hour and you’re shaking so hard it’s making the bed vibrate. i’m flattered,” aang teased, a playful smile coming over his face. “it just all seems very... sudden?” he toyed with the silky fabric of her dress to avoid eye contact, which did nothing to diminish katara’s shame. </p><p>“oh spirits, i’m so sorry!” the dark haired girl climbed off of aang, curling up on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. “suki and toph made me feel like i was holding out on you, or something like that, and that our relationship wasn’t whole because we’ve never had sex! and it’s not like i haven’t thought about it, i mean of course i’ve thought about it, and i just wanted to get it over with tonight! everything was supposed to be perfect, and-“ </p><p>she stopped mid sentence when she noticed aang shifting to sit beside her, his eyes clouded. “wait wait wait,” he held his hands up, the gears in his brain turning. “why is it such a big deal all of a sudden? because suki and toph told you it was?” katara shook her head, averting her eyes again. “it started with them, but then i realized that it HAS been seven years, and we’re adults now, and you must be more than ready to get it over with.”</p><p>“get it over with? you’re making it sound like a chore.” his tone was lighthearted, but she didn’t look up to see his expression. “i’m not missing out on anything, katara. you should know by now not to let those goons get in your head.” </p><p>sighing, katara shook her head. “i just wanted it to be perfect, so we wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore, but then i started worrying that it would ruin everything because suki says everything changes once you, you know? i just wanted to make you happy.” looking down at the purple dress laid across her thighs made katara feel even more ridiculous. being with aang had always been easier than breathing, but in that moment doing both was becoming increasingly hard.</p><p>“come here,” aang murmured, opening his arms to her. upset as she was, katara climbed into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. “for one, nothing could ever ruin us. you’re my soulmate, katara. tossing me off a cliff wouldn’t make me love you any less.” she giggled at that, wiping a hot tear from her cheek. aang wrapped his arms around her, tracing small circles into her skin with his fingertips. </p><p>“for two,” he continued a moment later, kissing her temple. “i don’t think sex is as big of a deal as you do, but i know the water tribes are very private about things like that. you’ve never talked about it, and i’ve never minded. i’d much rather spend time with you the way we do now. you’re my best friend.” his voice shrank with bashfulness at his next words. “i’ve thought about it too, of course, but i would never put so much pressure on you for the explicit purpose of pleasing ME.” </p><p>katara didn’t speak. she felt so calmed by aang’s reassurance, and so silly for ever letting the idea become warped in her brain the way it did. she reached up to press a kiss to his jaw, causing his familiar smile to make an appearance. they sat together in silence for a few moments, fitting so perfectly together that their heartbeats synced. </p><p>“also,” aang added, his voice soft in katara’s ear. “it doesn’t need to be planned out, miss perfectionist, that just adds to the pressure on both of us. i think when it’s time, if it ever is, we’ll know. you know?”</p><p>katara nodded in understanding, sitting up to wrap aang into a tight embrace. “i love you,” she croaked, her voice raspy from the sob she had been holding back. “so much.” </p><p>“i love you more than anything, katara.” she knew he meant it, and her embarrassment slowly began to dissolve. aang held her for a long time, rubbing his hands up her back and playing with her hair. the month they were apart seemed like an eternity, but did nothing to sever the bond between her and aang. he was part of her, as vital as the air she breathed, and the instant they reconnected it was like he never left. </p><p>a thought struck katara, and she giggled, causing a puzzled aang to pull away and look down at her. “what’s so funny?” </p><p>she remembered what toph said earlier, about how aang’s heart quickened whenever he was around her. “when have you... thought about it?” she couldn’t help but laugh when aang’s face morphed to one of morbid embarrassment. “that’s not fair! you said you’ve thought about it too!” katara instantly stopped laughing, crossing her arms and looking away. “so what? i’m a grown woman, i’m not ashamed to say i think about my boyfriend in that way!”</p><p>aang grinned, running his finger against the pearls that lined the hem on her chest. “think? like, actively?” katara wanted to scream, smacking his hand away. “shut up! let’s just go to sleep, okay?” she couldn’t suppress the smile on her face, however, and aang merely chuckled in response. “don’t you want to change out of this?” he laid his hand on the deep purple fabric. “you look like you haven’t gotten a full breath this entire time.”</p><p>she nodded, laying her hand on top of his. “i don’t have anything to change into, all my clothes are in suki’s room.” aang shrugged, sliding off his shirt without another word and passing it to katara. whispering a small thank you, the blue-eyed girl turned away, not bothering to leave the room as she stripped off the nightgown. she felt aang’s eyes on her, but it didn’t fill her with heat as it usually did. she was comfortable with him beyond words.</p><p>his shirt smelled like lemongrass, and it engulfed katara like a sheet. aang held the blanket open for her and she crawled right in, letting him take his usual position on her chest with their hands interlaced. “for what it’s worth,” he mumbled into her, sleepiness overtaking him. “you looked really pretty in that dress. seems like you get prettier every time i look at you.” snores immediately erupted from him, and katara had to force herself not to laugh. she kissed the top of her sweet boy’s head, so covered in his love that even the shame of her actions that evening couldn’t make a reappearance. </p><p>the sound of his snores carried her into a dreamless sleep, where she truly rested for the first time in weeks. </p><p>-</p><p>“how about down there?” </p><p>katara pointed to a particularly leafy island, it’s sandy shore glistening in the afternoon sun. aang looked over it for a moment before steering appa downwards, searching for a good place to land. “i’ve never been here before,” he noted. “it looks like nobody has.”</p><p>the island was small, even smaller than kyoshi, and so dense with foliage it took several circles to find a landing space. finally, they found a clearing towards the western side of a massive rock. the trees had to have stood atleast thirty feet tall, towering above the three of them and throwing the jungle floor into shade. </p><p>they had been flying for hours, searching for the neatest spot to camp for the night. katara was grateful that the first place they found was so lovely, buzzing with life and bursting with color. she and aang unloaded appa, who quickly found a patch of huge purple leaves to feast on. </p><p>aang hummed quietly to himself as they made camp, abnormally aloof. the night before was in the back of katara’s mind, and she wondered if he had thought anything of it. knowing aang, his mind had been wiped clean when he woke up that morning, prepared for a new day. </p><p>katara wasn’t anxious about it anymore. she agreed with aang, that they would know the right time for them. it had nothing to do with anyone else. </p><p>they spent the next few hours exploring the island, ecstatic when they came across a rushing river. deciding to leave their clothes (neatly folded, thanks to katara) on the shore and follow the water to it’s source, the couple stripped down to their underwear and jumped in.</p><p>katara immediately felt replenished, the cool water invigorating. when she tried to come up, she felt a hand yank her off the ledge she had steadied herself on and into the current. sputtering and caught off guard, katara was relieved to be pulled into a small air bubble with a smiling aang. </p><p>“look, there’s a tunnel right here. you wanna see where it goes?” he held her to him, keeping them rooted in one spot as the river swirled around them. “what if it doesn’t go anywhere and we get lost?” katara raised an eyebrow, looking at the murky tunnel skeptically. aang shrugged, kissing her on the cheek. “i think two waterbending masters will be alright.”</p><p>smiling, the couple dove into the dark entrance without another word, katara forming her own air bubble and propelling herself through the water. a few feet in, they realized that any light from the surface of the river absolutely did not reach down here. they navigated using the push of the current, and just when katara was starting to worry that they’d never find their way out, the couple ascended into a huge cavern, flickering with light that filtered through a massive waterfall at the mouth of the cave. moss and algae grew on just about every rock, the pool of water curiously still to be so close to the pounding waterfall. the space held a suspended peace, independent from time or any other human construct. </p><p>“this is perfect!” aang exclaimed once he reached the surface, taking katara’s hand. “i bet there’s all kinds of fish that live in here!” he turned back to look at her, his grey eyes alight with pure happiness. katara laughed, nodding in agreement. these were the moments she cherished most, when aang could let his “respectable avatar” air slip away and be replaced by his childlike wonder and love for life. </p><p>they swam together in the clear water for awhile, playing with small orange fish they found and rooting around for tokens in the sand. katara had no idea where they were on the island, and made her way over to the waterfall to figure it out. she opened an archway in the rushing water, peering out into the sunlight bathed jungle. they seemed to be at the top of one of the massive green hills, the rocky bottom of the waterfall dozens of feet down from them. it was a beautiful sight. </p><p>“aang, come look!” she exclaimed, turning to look for him. “the sun’s going down, and-“ katara went silent when she turned to find her love standing just a few feet away, his hands behind his back. “i’ve gotta tell you something,” he said bashfully, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>katara’s heart sank. aang never acted secretive. something must be wrong. her mind went into overdrive, trying to consider every possible outcome of this conversation. she cleared her throat, trying to maintain a cool exterior. “what is it?” trying to keep her voice from shaking wasn’t working.</p><p>“this trip is more than just a chance for us to be alone. i-i’ve had this idea in my head for a long time, but i’ve never acted on it because... well, we’re young, and i didn’t want to put any pressure on you when we’re so happy together anyway.”</p><p>was this about their conversation last night? that didn’t make sense. katara’s puzzled expression didn’t change when aang stepped closer, his eyes the same clear color as the water they stood in. </p><p>he pulled his hands from behind his back, a motion katara eyed closely, and held his left one out to her. something dangled from it, and she had to squint to make it out due to aang shaking. </p><p>a slim blue ribbon hung from his grasp, weighted down by a small, pale pendant. katara reached out to scrutinize the object better, the light reflecting off of it in a rainbow. it was circular, intricately carved with... with the symbols of both the air nomads and the water tribes. </p><p>it was a betrothal necklace. </p><p>“aang...?” katara’s heart thudded loudly in her chest. the pendant was beautiful, quite literally the prettiest thing she had ever seen. aang smiled, a deep blush coming across his cheeks. “sokka taught me how to make it. i know it’s supposed to be made of stone, but i found a piece of opal at the eastern air temple and couldn’t pass it up. it’s almost as pretty as you.”</p><p>katara still couldn’t thoroughly process the situation. “are you... are you proposing?” her fingers were still on the necklace, though her gaze was all for aang. he stepped right up to her, tucking his hand under her chin with an earnest expression on his face. “i love you, katara. i’ve loved you from the moment you found me. i know that we’re young, and it might seem silly, but i just... i know that we’re meant to be together. there’s nothing that would bring me more joy than becoming your husband.” </p><p>he took both her hands, holding them against his chest with the necklace hanging over her knuckles. his eyes were pools of sincerity. “will you please marry me?”</p><p>katara stared at the tall boy, tears pricking at her eyes. they had gone through so much together, he and her. she got to watch him grow up; had to see him shoulder so much grief and pain and handle it with so much grace. the man before her, a fully realized avatar and protector of the world, wanted to marry her. and, she realized not a heartbeat after, she wanted to marry him. </p><p>“of course i will, aang,” she let the tears spill on to her cheeks, leaning into their clasped hands. “of course i’ll marry you.”</p><p>that full-face smile spread across his face, the heat leaving his cheeks. he held up the necklace, to which katara turned and lifted her hair. her fiancé clasped the ribbon at the back; it fit her perfectly. she touched her fingertips to the smooth opal, happiness coursing through every bone in her body.</p><p>when she turned back, she wasted no time tackling aang into the shallow water, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a deep kiss to his lips. “i love you,” she whispered into him, breathless. he smiled into the kiss, sitting up and resting his hands on her hips. here, the water reached their waists when they sat in it, the sandy bottom shifting with each movement. </p><p>“i love you endlessly,” he replied a moment later, his voice soft over the rushing of the water. katara sat in aang’s lap, looking over his features. he had always been cute, but over the last few years she had the privilege of watching him turn into the most handsome young man on earth. the kindness his face held, his crooked grin that made her stomach do flips... all around, aang was extremely attractive. she thought of how it felt to be touched by him the night before, the memories no longer clouded by her nervousness. </p><p>in retrospect, anxiety was not the only thing pooling in her stomach that night. she had been turned on, katara realized, and a surge of heat rushed to her face. aang gazed back at her with all the love in the world, reaching out to twist the pendant of her necklace between his fingers. </p><p>katara felt very close to him in that moment. they were engaged, on a secluded island nobody knew about. completely enamored with one another. she wanted to be close to him in ever sense of the word. she leaned in to kiss him again, less playful than the time before. aang sensed her change in demeanor and accommodated it, gripping her exposed sides and deepening their kiss.</p><p>her legs on either side of him, the brunette rolled her hips across aang’s lap, causing a completely new sound to escape his lips. his kisses grew more passionate, much to katara’s joy, and they found themselves pressed together so tightly she could feel his heart beating against his ribcage. </p><p>they grew more needy, the water around them revitalizing their energies and bringing out sides of themselves the other had never seen. katara loved the feel of aang’s hands on her, loved being enveloped by him. </p><p>she went to untie her top, not breaking their kiss, but aang felt the movement and pulled away, bemused. “katara?” he mumbled, his face flushed from their actions. she shook her head, letting the thin fabric drop from her chest before kissing him again. “i’m ready,” she whispered, attempting to bring the boys hands to her exposed breasts. </p><p>aang, inexperienced as he was, broke the kiss once more, but didn’t pull away. “are you sure?” he asked, his voice laced with worry. </p><p>katara had never been more sure about anything. she nodded, completely unashamed in her half undressed and vulnerable state. “i know you said it didn’t have to be perfect,” her voice was low, meant just to reach his ears. “but that’s what this is, what you are. i’m ready, aang. i want to feel you.” it felt like it was just the two of them on their own little earth. suki and toph’s voices, her own insecurities, all of it drained away as she sat with her love, the darkness replaced by the eternal sunshine that was aang.</p><p>she glanced down where their centers met, resting her arms around his shoulders. blue eyes met grey, smiles coming across both their faces again before they met for another cosmically powered kiss, tuned into nothing but the warmth of the other person. </p><p>she felt so lucky to be there, in such an ethereal place, with the most wonderful man to have ever existed. there, wrapped up in aang’s arms and gentle kisses, katara was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! if you liked this, please check out my other fics! mainly atla one shots :) i cherish and love every single reader, kudos, and comment to the fullest extent! 💞 if you have any suggestions, ideas, or requests please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>